Take Me Back
by HHHStephfan
Summary: Steph is missing her ex-husband terribly, what happens when they come face to face? R/R!
1. Default Chapter

It had been a long nine months for Stephanie. She had gotten into the routine of being General Manager. If she was honest with herself, she was bored to tears. This job was so monotonous. Every day it was the same, make sure everything was ok, make sure everything went off without a hitch. It was terribly boring.  
  
That wasn't the only thing that weighed on her mind. She missed someone. She had been missing someone for the past year. And it had been nine long months since she had even talked to him. They had gone to the other show, persuaded by their best friend, and she had been left alone.  
  
And that person was her ex-husband. It still pained her to say those words. She had never meant to hurt him, never meant to make him feel like he hated her. She was just so scared of losing him that she had done something out of desperation, but that deception had caught up with her and now she was paying the ultimate price. She was living without the other half of her soul, and that hurt more than any pain she had ever felt.  
  
"Hey Steph," Kurt said, walking up to her in the hallway.  
  
"Kurt, hi," she said, trying to wipe the frown off her face.  
  
"You doing alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, smiling a little.  
  
"You looked like you were off in space for a second there."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh Steph," Kurt said, taking her into his arms.  
  
Stephanie let herself cry then. Kurt was her only friend it seemed, and she knew she could confide in him. And she had, she had confessed all her feelings, feelings towards Hunter, towards her job, towards everything.  
  
"I'm ok Kurt."  
  
"No, you're not Steph. You're torturing yourself sweetie."  
  
"I'm not crying about that."  
  
"Sure you aren't, Steph, why don't you just tell him."  
  
She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I can't tell him."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because he hates me, and he wouldn't want to hear it."  
  
"You can't presume to know that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Sweetie, this has been eating you up inside, and it's going to continue to eat you up until you come face to face with him."  
  
"But I can't," she protested.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
Kurt kissed the top of her head affectionately, "Scared of what sweetie?"  
  
"That he hates me, that he never wants to talk to me again...that he's moved on."  
  
"I'm sure he hasn't."  
  
"Oh come on, remember that time when Chris walked into Hunter's locker room to talk to him and he was with those two women in the shower," Stephanie said, another torrent of tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Shh, I'm sure he was just trying to look macho for everyone."  
  
"Sure, you don't have to try to make me feel better Kurt."  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth. Talk to him, it'll make you feel better."  
  
"But we're on different shows."  
  
"Well, why don't you ask Chris to ask Hunter if he wants to talk to you?"  
  
"Why Chris?" Stephanie asked, looking up.  
  
"Well, you're friends with him, and he's on Raw, and he's been getting friendly with Hunter."  
  
Stephanie sniffled a little, "Yeah, he has, hasn't he?"  
  
"Do you want me to ask him?"  
  
"No, if it's gonna happen Kurt, it's gonna have to happen in its own time."  
  
"You sure sweetie?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Ok, but if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come find me ok sweetie?"  
  
"Ok," she said, wiping her eyes.  
  
Kurt hugged her one more time before leaving. Stephanie sighed and walked into her office. She got her things and got into the limo awaiting her. Luckily the show was near her house, so she got to go home.  
  
She walked inside and was reminded once again of how lonely it was without Hunter around. The whole house had just changed after he left. None of his weights were lying around, his magazines, nothing. Everything had changed, it was so empty.  
  
She threw her keys on the kitchen table and walked upstairs, exhausted from her work that day. She went straight upstairs and into her closet to change. She put on some pajamas and then went to brush her teeth and take her makeup off. As soon as she was done she climbed into the big bed.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling thinking about times past. She fondly remembered when Hunter would be on the other side of the bed, making her laugh as they fell asleep, or holding her when she had a bad day and needed a shoulder to cry on. She felt her eyes tear up as she thought about it.  
  
She sat up and grabbed a photo album from the drawer on her nightstand. She opened it up and smiled softly as she gazed at the multitude of pictures that grazed every page. There were pictures of her and Hunter all over the world, having fun, smiling, laughing, being in love. How much she wanted to go back to those days. Days that were gone forever now.  
  
She closed the album, her tears flowing freely again. She laid down and curled up in a little ball. Why had she screwed everything up? Why couldn't she have been more rational? She cried herself to sleep thinking about these questions.  
  
Days passed, and then weeks, and Stephanie still went on like her life was fine. But it was far from fine, she was feeling horrible. She would see Hunter on Raw, being champion, being happy, and her heart ached. She just wanted him back, but knew that it was too late.  
  
Finally the next PPV rolled around and Stephanie found herself in the same building as him. She hoped she didn't run into him, she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself if she did. And she didn't want to know what his response would be.  
  
She was so intent on not running into Hunter, she walked aimlessly around until she stopped, realizing what she had been doing. She looked around and found herself right outside of Hunter's dressing room. Damn, how had she found herself here? Of all the places she could've ended up, and she was here. Maybe this was a sign of some sort. Maybe she should knock. Before she knew what she was doing, she had already knocked.  
  
She got nervous and started to walk away, how could she have had the gall to do that? Sure, she was a McMahon and McMahon's were fearless, but doing something like this, it terrified her. Little did she know that someone had opened that dressing room door.  
  
"If it isn't my favorite Princess," a voice said.  
  
Stephanie stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around, "Please tell me he's not there."  
  
"He's not here yet."  
  
She sighed in relief and turned around, "Where is he?"  
  
"Hell if I know, nor do I care."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you don't know."  
  
"Why were you knocking on his door anyways?" he asked, looking at her with a smirk.  
  
"None of your business assclown."  
  
"Ooh, that one hurt Stephanie."  
  
"Good, I'm going now."  
  
"Why don't you just talk to him Stephanie, you know it wouldn't be that hard."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Hey, I buried the hatchet with the guy, and we had a tough history."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't married to him and then broke his heart after you told him you were pregnant."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"I'm getting out of here before he gets--"  
  
"Before who gets where?" a gruff voice said.  
  
Stephanie winced at Chris, who had that look in his eyes like Stephanie was in some deep shit. She took a deep breath as Chris smirked in her direction and went inside the dressing room and closed the door. She didn't want to turn around but did it anyways.  
  
"Hunter," she said quietly.  
  
"Stephanie," he said, with a twinge of malice in his voice.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, I was just going."  
  
"Why were you near my dressing room?"  
  
"Talking to Chris," she said, getting defensive, "Is it a crime for me to talk to my friends?"  
  
"Frankly I don't care who you talk to Stephanie," Hunter said.  
  
"Good, cause the same goes for me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!" she yelled.  
  
"Are you going to let me pass?" Hunter said, gesturing to her standing in his way.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she mumbled and moved out of his way, her back up against the wall.  
  
Hunter walked past her then looked back, "You're looking good Steph."  
  
She smiled, "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he said, starting to turn the knob of his dressing room.  
  
"Hunter," she called out.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning back around.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
  
"For everything I put you through. I realized I never apologized for anything I did to you, and that's not fair to you."  
  
Hunter smiled genuinely at her, "Thanks Steph, I really needed to hear that."  
  
"You're welcome, you needed to know anyways."  
  
Hunter turned to open the door, "Bye Steph."  
  
"That's not all I have to say," she blurted out.  
  
He turned to her once again, "Was there something else."  
  
She took a deep breath, "I still love you."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, his mouth agape.  
  
"I still love you," she whispered, "I don't think I ever stopped."  
  
"God Stephanie, that's a lot to drop on me, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, rushing off, not giving him a chance to answer her.  
  
She practically ran back to her office and went inside quickly. She walked over to her desk and sat down heavily in the big leather chair. How could she have just told him like that? Was she stupid or something? He didn't want to hear that, and now she had poured her heart out to him and she was so embarrassed.  
  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even bother to turn on the television to watch the show. She knew that she should watch it, but couldn't bring herself to leave her position at the desk. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she called, figuring it was Kurt.  
  
The person came in and she saw that it was Hunter, and she quickly looked down, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. What was he doing here? Was he going to embarrass her more? Why couldn't he just leave her alone, to wallow in her self despair.  
  
"Steph?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You ran off," he stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you didn't give me a chance to respond."  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
He came inside more, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her desk and pulled the chair out from behind it. He kneeled next to her chair and turned it so she was facing him. Stephanie was too embarrassed to look up.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"You didn't have to run away you know."  
  
"I didn't want to stay and hear what you had to say."  
  
"But what if it was good news?"  
  
Stephanie scoffed, "I doubt that."  
  
Hunter tilted her face up make eye contact, "It would've been, had you stayed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly, "You should've stayed."  
  
Stephanie kept her eyes closed, fearing that when she opened them she would wake up from this dream. But then she felt Hunter's lips on hers again and she kissed back feverishly. He pulled away a second time and she dared open her eyes to see his hazel eyes gazing back at her.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Come on Stephanie, don't tell me you got stupid while we were apart?" he joked.  
  
"No, but...you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you, I never did. I was more hurt than angry."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You still love me?"  
  
"Of course I do, you're not that easy to get over Steph."  
  
"So where do we go from here?" she asked.  
  
"Wherever the hell we want, we are the most dominant couple aren't we?"  
  
To be continued...if you tell me you want it continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie let Hunter pull her through the hallways. She couldn't believe that he had actually taken her back. This whole thing was surreal to say the least. She giggled as he stopped and pulled her to him. He leaned down to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting into the passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, do my eyes deceive me or what?"  
  
Stephanie laughed against Hunter's lips and pulled away, "No Kurt, they don't deceive you."  
  
"So you finally got the cajones to tell him huh Steph?"  
  
Stephanie gazed up at Hunter with affection, "Yeah I did."  
  
"And I can see that it turned out just like I predicted."  
  
"Yes Kurt," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"There are only four appropriate words for this situation, and I'm going to say them right now."  
  
"What is that Kurt?"  
  
"I.told.you.so," he said smugly.  
  
"Shut up Kurt," Stephanie said laughing.  
  
Stephanie started to pull Hunter down the hallway, much like he had done to her. She looked back at Kurt and he had a huge, dopey grin on his face. She winked at him before turning back to Hunter.  
  
"I feel like a little schoolgirl again," she told him.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just feel giddy," she said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Wait til later," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why wait til later when we can go right now?"  
  
"But don't you have to stay?"  
  
"No, the show's over, I can go."  
  
"But your dad?"  
  
"Forget him, I want to be with you."  
  
"Ok, where's your stuff?"  
  
"In my limo."  
  
"Ok, my stuff's in my locker room and I came with Ric, so I'll just go tell him that I got another ride."  
  
"Sounds good, I'll wait outside."  
  
He kissed her quickly, "See you soon."  
  
She smiled, "Soon."  
  
She watched him jog back down the hallway and then she exited through the side door. She walked over to her limo and stood against the outside. She smiled as she thought about how everything was going her way, that almost never happened. She waited for Hunter.and waited.and waited.  
  
"Steph, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Hey Edge, just waiting for someone."  
  
"You look like you're freezing."  
  
"I am a little cold."  
  
"Come here, I'll warm you up," he told her.  
  
"Oh really, and just how are you going to do that?"  
  
"I'm just going to rub your arms," he said, "No naughty stuff."  
  
"Fine," she laughed, walking over to her.  
  
He started rubbing his hands over her arms, trying to warm her up, "Better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"So how was your night?"  
  
"It was great."  
  
"That's good. I know you've been kind of down lately. You know in a rut."  
  
"Yeah, I was, but I'm better know," she said, smiling.  
  
Stephanie was beginning to wonder where Hunter was. It had been at least ten minutes since he had left her in the hallway. Why was it taking so long just to get his things? Unless, she thought, he had rethought his decision and didn't want to be with her after all. Her brain shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Steph, you look upset, you ok?" Edge asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, softly.  
  
"Ok, you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, "If you ever want to talk."  
  
"You're so sweet," she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said.  
  
Stephanie turned to see Hunter looking at the two of them, and he did not look happy, "H-Hunter, it's not what you think."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, he was just keeping me warm."  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it."  
  
"I swear," she said, "Edge, tell him."  
  
"Why do you care HHH?" he asked, his brow furrowing in thought.  
  
"Edge," Stephanie said, "That's not what you were supposed to say. You were supposed to say that there was nothing going on."  
  
"Why is it so important?"  
  
"Edge, it's none of your business," Stephanie said pointedly.  
  
Edge looked between the two of them, "Oh, I think, I know what's going on. HHH, I was only warming her up, because SOMEONE left her standing out here in the cold, by herself."  
  
"Ha ha," Stephanie said, "See Hunter, no reason to be upset."  
  
"Ok, sorry man."  
  
"No problem," Edge said, "See you later Steph."  
  
"Bye Edge."  
  
Hunter came over to stand in front of her, "Sorry bout that, I didn't know what I was walking into."  
  
"First of all, I told you not thirty minutes ago that I was still in love with you and then you think I go behind your back with Edge."  
  
"I just got jealous."  
  
"Not an excuse, secondly, where the fuck were you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was waiting out here thinking you had changed your mind, how do you think that made me feel?"  
  
"I'm sorry Steph, Chris just wanted details on what happened between the two of us, that's all."  
  
Stephanie sighed, "Ok."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."  
  
"I was just scared that you had changed your mind and didn't want to be with me anymore," she said softly.  
  
Hunter wrapped his arms around her, "Of course not baby, I love you."  
  
"Good," she said burying her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Now, why don't we get out of here?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She pulled away from him and he opened the door for her. She slipped inside, and sat down at the other end of the seat. Hunter got inside as well, throwing his bag on the other side of the large backseat. She told the driver she was ready to go and he started driving to the hotel.  
  
Stephanie scooted over in the seat and leaned her head against his shoulder. He lovingly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling so safe in his embrace.  
  
"I missed you so much," she told him.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"I was scared you didn't and that you had moved on."  
  
"Get over you, Stephanie McMahon, I don't even think that's possible."  
  
She giggled, "Good to know."  
  
They got to the hotel and he helped her out of the limo. They went together upstairs and into Stephanie's suite. As soon as the door was closed, his lips were on hers and they kissed hungrily, filling an appetite for each other that had gone long ignored.  
  
They kept kissing each other as they moved things to the bedroom. Hunter's hands roamed her body, remembering every curve and crevice. She ran her hands through his hair, still damp from his post-match shower.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her before kissing her neck softly. She pulled his shirt off over his head and let it fall to the ground. He started unbuttoning her blouse, kissing new skin as it became exposed. She sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes, letting him take care of her.  
  
"I love you Stephanie," he whispered against her soft skin.  
  
"I love you too," she told him.  
  
Later on, they lay together in bed. Stephanie had her head on Hunter's bare, strong chest. He was playing with her hair as she drew random patterns into his stomach. She smiled as she thought of the events of the night.  
  
"Steph?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"Do you want to get married again?" he asked a bit nervously.  
  
She turned her head and looked up at him in surprise, "You want to get re- married?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
"Of course I want to!"  
  
He grinned, "You sure?"  
  
"Of course, I love you and I want to be with you."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever and then some." 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie sat looking at a bridal magazine. This time her wedding was going to go as planned. There would be no interruptions, no druggings, no sordid secrets to be revealed. This one was going to be perfect.  
  
"Hey baby," Hunter said, sitting down next to her on the couch, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Just a wedding magazine, getting some ideas you know."  
  
"I thought you knew what you wanted," he said, taking a sip of his water.  
  
"I do, but I wanted some ideas, is that a crime?"  
  
"No, of course not," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
He laughed and got up, "I'm going to go work out."  
  
"Ok, have fun," she said.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
He left and Stephanie sat back against the couch. She was so happy now, happier than she had ever been. Things seemed so right this time. She and Hunter were doing so well, and it was so much better than before.  
  
The best part was that no one had even questioned them getting back together, which at first surprised Stephanie. She had only told Chris and Kurt what she was feeling, but no one else was really surprised either. Had she really be that transparent? She supposed so.  
  
She thought that telling her father about the two of them would send him into a frenzy, considering how mad he had been when Hunter had dumped her the first time. But he had been surprisingly supportive of their decision, and it made the transition that much easier.  
  
They had immediately started living together, Hunter moving back into the house that they had once called theirs. It was just how it used to be, but somehow, this time, they knew it was going to be for the long haul. It was everything Stephanie ever wanted.  
  
And now she and Hunter were getting married. And she was going to get that dream wedding that she had wanted since she was a little girl. She got up and went upstairs and into her closet. She looked at the dress she was going to wear at the wedding and smiled to herself.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"In the closet," she said, quickly zipping up her dress bag.  
  
Hunter walked in and looked at her, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Just looking at my dress."  
  
"You excited?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Just one week left."  
  
"I know," Stephanie said grinning.  
  
"And then we'll be so happy right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
******************  
  
Stephanie stepped out of the limo and looked around. She and Hunter were getting remarried on a lush garden estate. They figured it would be a beautiful setting and looking out into the clear day and seeing the thousands of colorful flowers all around, she knew this was the right choice.  
  
"You ready Princess?"  
  
"Yes Daddy," Stephanie said, looking over at her father as he approached her.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?"  
  
"Yes, but it's nice to hear."  
  
"I'm so proud of you Stephanie," he said.  
  
"Daddy, I've been married before, and to the same guy," Stephanie said, laughing.  
  
"I know, but still, it's always hard giving your little girl away, and you're my only little girl."  
  
"Daddy, it'll be ok."  
  
She took a deep breath, hoping that were true. She was zero for two on the wedding front, and she was hoping she would get at least one good wedding in her life. She had to have at least one. The powers that be couldn't be that cruel to her.  
  
She heard the wedding march begin to play and she put her best smile on. She linked her arm with her father's and looked straight ahead. She walked out and turned to the main aisle. She saw Hunter down at the other end, clad in a simple tux and a huge grin on his face as he saw her. She sent a grin in his direction and continued down the aisle. They reached the end and her father kissed her cheek and handed her over to Hunter. He took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Hunter and Stephanie. Holy matrimony is not to be taken lightly, it's a bond that goes on forever, like the circle of your wedding rings, it never ends."  
  
The minister proceeded with the ceremony, "Now, if there is anyone here that objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
There was silence among all the guests and Stephanie smiled. Hunter smiled back at her. Everything was going so perfectly.  
  
"I have something to say," someone said.  
  
Stephanie and Hunter turned their heads. Kurt Angle was standing up in his seat and looking at the two of them.  
  
"Stephanie, you know you can't marry him. Not while you love me, and I love you. You know this isn't right."  
  
"Stephanie, what the fuck is he talking about?" Hunter asked her.  
  
Stephanie looked between him and Kurt, deciding what to do, "I'm sorry Hunter."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I love Kurt Angle, I love him so much, I can't stand this anymore. I thought I could get over him, but I can't."  
  
Stephanie let go of Hunter's hand and started walking away. She kept her eyes on Kurt. He smirked at her, and she smirked back. She couldn't believe she was doing this, leaving everything for the love of one man. She didn't dare look at anyone else, keeping her eyes focused on Kurt and Kurt alone.  
  
Kurt got out in the aisle and walked the remaining distance between the two of them. He took his hand and held it out to her. She grinned and took it. Together they walked out of the estate and out into the world together.  
  
Hunter woke up and gasped, not knowing where he was. He took a few deep breaths and looked around. He was in his room, in his and Stephanie's house. He looked next to him and a wave of relief washed over him as he saw Stephanie sleeping peacefully next to him.  
  
He laid back down, causing Stephanie to wake up beside him, "Hunter, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie, just had a bad dream," he said.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Nah, it's ok, you need your rest."  
  
"You sure?" she yawned.  
  
"Positive...just promise me that you won't leave me at the altar."  
  
She looked up at him confused, "I promise, I guess."  
  
"You guess?" he asked.  
  
"Well I mean, I don't know why you would ask such a stupid question."  
  
"Just asking, I want our wedding to go off without a hitch."  
  
"It will," she said, cuddling up to him, "don't worry."  
  
~***3 weeks later***~  
  
"Hunter, you and I, we had a pretty unconventional start. I mean you drugged me, that's not the best way to start a relationship. Luckily for you, I fell for you, completely. I know that we've had a rocky past, and I know that a lot of it is my fault. I'm just so glad that you took me back, because I love you and I know that I'm so lucky to have you back in my life, now, tomorrow and every day ever after," Stephanie said as she held Hunter's hand.  
  
"Hunter, you may say your vows," the minister said.  
  
"Steph, you are the woman I was meant to love, I know this for a fact because look at how far we've come. We've been in and out of each other's lives and I want you in my life for good. And that's why I'm here today. So Stephanie, I love you, I always have, and you know what, I always will."  
  
Hunter and Stephanie then exchanged rings with each other and the minister asked if anyone objected to their union. Hunter held his breath half expecting Kurt to stand up. He didn't and the minister proceeded.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Stephanie and Hunter kissed passionately before breaking apart and smiling at everyone, who were applauding the happy couple. They walked down the aisle and out of the church.  
  
"Who would've thought we'd make it back here huh?" Hunter said.  
  
"I sure as hell didn't, but I'm glad we are."  
  
"Me too, he said kissing her, "Me too." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter and Stephanie stepped off the plane, just getting back from their honeymoon. They went down to baggage claim and got their luggage. After retrieving it, they looked around, wondering where their limo would be waiting. Unfortunately, they weren't going home, but immediately on the road. Those were the perks they supposed. Stephanie finally spotted the limo drive with their name printed on it and grabbed Hunter's hand, dragging him with her.  
  
They met up with the driver and went downstairs to where he had parked his limo. They got inside and were off within minutes to the arena for the show that evening. Stephanie scooted closer to Hunter and he wrapped his arm around her comfortably.  
  
"I wish we could've stayed on our honeymoon longer," Stephanie said, lightly kissing his neck.  
  
"I know, but work comes first."  
  
"Shouldn't I come first?" she said coyly.  
  
"Sorry babe, you know wrestling is it for me," he joked.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it goes huh?" she said, pulling away and pretending to be angry.  
  
"Yup," he said, pulling her against him again.  
  
"You'd think Daddy would let us have a little bit of time off."  
  
"Stephy, it's cool ok, don't get your thong in a bunch."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Would you shut up for like two seconds?"  
  
"God, we're not even married two weeks and we're already bickering," Hunter said, shaking his head.  
  
"Sweetie, it's what we do," Stephanie said.  
  
Hunter laughed, "Oh is it?"  
  
"Yes, we fight, we make up, we fight some more."  
  
"But we won't get divorced again," he said, smirking.  
  
"Not if I have any say in it this time."  
  
Hunter leaned down and kissed her tenderly, a kiss she returned enthusiastically. They finally arrived at the arena and let themselves out of the limo. Hunter grabbed their things and they walked inside.  
  
Making there way down the hallway, they received congratulations from many of their friends and fellow employees. Hunter loved the smile that came from Stephanie's face. She was positively beaming. Of course, she always loved being in the spotlight, so this wasn't unusual for her.  
  
"If it isn't my favorite Princess," a voice said from a doorway.  
  
Stephanie turned around and saw Chris leaning against a doorframe. Stephanie ran over to him and hugged him. He picked her up and she laughed as she leaned her head on his broad shoulder. He laughed as well.  
  
Hunter felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him as they hugged. After all, they had been partners once upon a time. He was hesitant to ask just how far they took that partnership. One, he didn't want to hear if they had been, well, more than friends, and second, if it wasn't true, Stephanie might get mad at him for even insinuating it.  
  
"I missed ya gorgeous," Chris said, giving her chin a cute little punch.  
  
"Awww, you did?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Of course, who else am I gonna get to bitch at me all the time?" he winked.  
  
"Glad to know you think of me in the highest regard."  
  
"Always. So Trips, how was the honeymoon?" Chris asked, turning to the other man as Stephanie wrapped Chris's arm around her waist.  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Did you two even see Hawaii?"  
  
"Shut up Chris," Stephanie said, elbowing him playfully.  
  
"Yeah, we saw some other things besides the bedroom walls," Hunter laughed, "It was a good time."  
  
"That's good, you two deserve it," Chris told them, "But are you ready to go back to work?"  
  
"Of course, what do I have on tap tonight?"  
  
"Tagging with me," Chris told him, "We're going against Booker and Shawn."  
  
"Cool," Hunter turned to Stephanie who now had her arms wrapped around Chris's waist, "Will you be accompanying us?"  
  
"Hmm, accompany the hottest tag team in the WWE? No, I don't think so."  
  
"Who wouldn't want a beautiful woman to come out with them," Chris said to her.  
  
"Aren't you the sweetest?" Stephanie said, blushing slightly even though she was joking with him.  
  
Hunter was getting a bit uncomfortable by all the contact and banter going on between the two of them. Chris had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist and she had both her arms wrapped around his bare waist and was leaning her head in the crook of his neck. He wanted to rip her off of him, but he remembered she was the one to bring in all the contact, not Chris, but Chris didn't seem to be arguing against it.  
  
"I try."  
  
"Steph, why don't we go to our dressing room so we can get ready?" Hunter said.  
  
"Sure baby, see you later Chris?" she said, looking up at him.  
  
"Of course, you'll be ringside so I'll definitely see you."  
  
"Great," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I'll dress in my sluttiest clothes just for you."  
  
"Um.no thanks, I like you in nicer clothes, you know that."  
  
"I do know that," she responded.  
  
Hunter was a little taken aback by the exchange. How in God's name would Chris know what kind of clothes she wore? Well, they were friends, he told himself, that wasn't that big a deal. Or at least he hoped it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Stephanie finally pulled away and walked back over to Hunter. She grabbed his hand as she walked down the hallway, sending Chris a small wave in departure. Hunter looked over at her. She was never that touchy-feely with him. Well, she was, but she never totally initiated the contact between them. Yet, when she was with Chris, she was all over him.  
  
"I'm excited to be back," she said happily.  
  
"Any particular reason?" he asked, half expecting her to say something about Chris.  
  
"Just the adrenaline of the show and all that. I mean, Hawaii was all calm and relaxing and that's nice, but I love the hustle and bustle."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, it is pretty great."  
  
"And I get to go out with my two favorite boys, well besides Kurt of course," she said, giggling.  
  
"I'm more your favorite though right?" he said, half-joking, half-serious.  
  
"Of course you are, you silly boy," she said laughing.  
  
They reached their dressing room and Stephanie went to look through her things to see what she was going to wear for the evening. Hunter watched her root through her things deciding what was appropriate. He smiled to himself, loving the fact she was his wife again, then went to change into his wrestling attire.  
  
He came back out and found Stephanie already ready. She was wearing a black leather halter top and a pair of low riding leather pants. She looked incredible. She was pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. He came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning," he said, kissing the side of her neck softly.  
  
"Thanks," she said, grinning.  
  
"I can't wait to have you out there with me," he whispered.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Our match is in 7 minutes, wanna go to the gorilla?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They left the dressing room and went down to the gorilla where Kurt was just coming back from a promo. He came over to Hunter and Stephanie and he hugged Stephanie warmly. She let go and came back over to Hunter, holding his hand again.  
  
Hunter was a little puzzled by her behavior. She was all over Chris, but Kurt, who he had thought was a better friend, she just gave a hug and backed off. What was that all about? Maybe he was just getting paranoid over nothing. That was it, he was just being paranoid.  
  
"You guys have fun in Hawaii?" he asked.  
  
"The best."  
  
"That's great, we're glad to have you two back," Kurt said.  
  
Chris came walking over in his ring attire, "Kurt, great promo."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"No problem," he turned to Stephanie, "Whoa Steph, looking hot!"  
  
She giggled, "Thanks Chris."  
  
"Hey Stephanie, I wanna feud with this guy," Chris said, pointing at Kurt, "Can you arrange it."  
  
"Why, you want me to kick your ass?" Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams Angle," Chris said, giving him a slight shove.  
  
"I can arrange a feud sure," Stephanie intervened.  
  
The production guy came over and told them the match was about to start and Hunter started warming up as Stephanie talked to Kurt. Booker and Shawn went out first, followed by Chris. Stephanie and Hunter went out last and she gave him a kiss before leaving the ring.  
  
The match started and immediately Chris and Hunter got the upper-hand. Stephanie slapped her palms on the mat, urging Chris and Hunter to win the match. Booker got a scissors kick on Hunter to try to set up the spinaroonie, but Chris got there just in time to stop him. Hunter tagged in Chris and Booker subsequently tagged in Shawn. The two legal men started brawling.  
  
Shawn had Chris set up for the superplex and both he and Chris landed on the mat. Hunter immediately saw Chris's head smack hard against the mat and the man looked to be knocked out for a few seconds before coming to. He glanced at Stephanie who was looking on worriedly.  
  
He urged Chris to come tag him in and noticed that the man seemed a little dazed. Hunter instantly knew that he probably had a concussion. Chris finally reached him and Hunter finished out the match, pinning Booker for the win.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was being helped out of the ring by Stephanie. He still looked really out of it and Stephanie wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hunter came over to help, but Stephanie shushed him away, so he walked behind them.  
  
"You ok Chris?" she whispered as they walked up the ramp.  
  
"Huh?" was his only answer.  
  
"Ok, let's get you to the trainer."  
  
They walked backstage and she walked the groggy Chris to the trainer. He sat down on the table as Stephanie took his hand and stood next to him. Hunter watched silently from the door, looking at their clasped hands.  
  
The trainer looked over Chris and determined that he did have a concussion and should go to the hospital. Chris just nodded hazily, not really aware of his surroundings. Stephanie smoothed his tousled hair back, and Hunter's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're ok Chris, we'll get you to the hospital ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said.  
  
"Hunter, I'm going to take him to the hospital ok? Is that ok with you?"  
  
It wasn't, but Hunter didn't want to argue with her so he just nodded. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him before helping Chris off the examining table. She gave Hunter one more kiss before helping Chris out of the room, since he looked like he was drunk.  
  
"We'll take care of you ok Chris?" Stephanie said as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Ok baby," he said lazily.  
  
Hunter's eyes widened. What the hell was that about? Had he just called her baby? He just got a weird vibe from the two of them. Like something was going on that he didn't know about.  
  
And he wanted to know what it was. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter sat on the bed, watching the television idly. He wasn't really paying attention to it. In fact, he didn't even remember turning it on. He was too busy thinking to pay attention to what he was doing. It was a miracle that he had even made it back to his hotel room.  
  
He was thinking about earlier, about Stephanie and Chris. She still hadn't returned from the hospital and he was starting to get worried. It wasn't like her to call, especially if she was out this late. Then there was the whole business of Chris calling Stephanie "baby." His mind still hadn't grasped that one.  
  
What would compel Chris to even call her such a term of endearment? He and Stephanie hadn't really discussed in depth everything that had gone on while they were apart. He had slept with a couple of women in that time period, so he really couldn't begrudge Stephanie if she had slept with someone. He just didn't really like the fact that that someone could be Chris Jericho.  
  
His cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hunter, it's me."  
  
"Oh hey baby, where are you?"  
  
"I'm still at the hospital."  
  
Hunter scowled, "Oh, still?"  
  
"Yeah, they want to keep Chris here overnight, so I'm--"  
  
"You're staying overnight!?!" he said angrily.  
  
"No, I was just going to stay for a couple more hours," she said, slightly taken aback by his burst of anger, "I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Oh," he said, trying to calm himself down, "Yeah, that's fine."  
  
"Ok, thanks," she paused, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Hunter wanted to shout out that no, not everything was ok. But he held back and kept thinking that he was looking too much into this. I mean, they were obviously friends, he knew that, and he didn't mind. But there was something funny going on between the two of them and he couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from exactly.  
  
"Yeah, I just miss you."  
  
"Aww, I miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Promise?" he said seriously.  
  
"Of course sweetie, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and turned it off, and looked at the bed, "He said it was ok."  
  
"You don't have to stay with me you know?" Chris said to her, adjusting himself in the hospital bed.  
  
"I know, but I don't think you really want to be alone now do you?"  
  
He laughed, "Not really."  
  
"So I'll stay," she told him, "Though Hunter did sound funny on the phone?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, like he was holding something back from me? I don't know what it could be, nothing out of the ordinary has happened."  
  
"Are you sure? Think back to tonight."  
  
She thought for a moment. Nothing seemed out of place to her. They had come to the show, they had talked to various people, hung out in their dressing room for a while. She had gone out for a match, seen Chris get hurt, helped him to the back, as she would've done any friend, and then she had helped him to the car where they had driven to the hospital. Then it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
"Chris, I know what it is!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Voice down a notch please, I've got a terrible headache," he winced.  
  
"Oops, sorry," she said, quieting herself, "But I know why he seemed off."  
  
"Ok, care to share or are you just going to sit there and muse to yourself."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "You called me "baby" tonight when I was helping you to the car."  
  
Chris started laughing, "I did?"  
  
"Yeah, I said we'd take care of you or something and you said "ok baby" to me," she giggled.  
  
"Oh man, well of course he's gonna get mad, he probably thinks that we had a relationship or something," he told her.  
  
"Yeah right, like I'd ever get with you," she scoffed.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with me?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"You're not my type."  
  
"Nice to know."  
  
"I know," she yawned.  
  
"Hey, you're tired, why don't you head on out of here and get back to your husband. I'm sure he's up waiting for you."  
  
"I'll wait until you fall asleep," she said.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll try to fall asleep quickly then," he said, yawning himself and closing her eyes.  
  
Stephanie watched him and laughed softly when she thought about Hunter thinking they had been having some sort of affair or something. Nothing could be farther from the truth. She and Chris had never had a relationship, or sex, or anything else illicit ever. The thought was too preposterous, he was too much like a brother for her to think of him that way.  
  
In fact, she really did think of him as an older brother. He was always defending her and being a good friend. Becoming business partners with him had been the best thing ever for the both of them. She smiled, he made her feel protected, kind of like when she was around Shane.  
  
She watched him doze and yawned, maybe she should head out. Soon she thought as she laid her head on the bed. She really shouldn't drive while so tired, a little catnap would help her be more alert. She sat with her head on her arms on Chris's bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Hunter, in the meantime, was waiting up for his wife. She said she would only be a couple of hours. He tried to wait up for her, but as the hours progressed, he fell asleep, still sitting up in bed, waiting.  
  
The next morning he woke up and looked to the other side of the bed, expecting to see Stephanie laying there, having come in when he was sound asleep. He was surprised to find there was nothing there and there was no indication that there had ever been anyone. They were in a hotel there was no way Stephanie would make the bed after getting up.  
  
He got up and looked around the hotel room. None of her things were there and she was nowhere to be found. Getting a little frantic, he ran for the phone and dialed her cell phone number. Immediately the voice mail picked up. He hung up without leaving a message and quickly got dressed.  
  
Stephanie yawned and opened her eyes. Her back was so stiff and she didn't know why. She looked around and realized that she was sitting on a chair. Her head shot up and she looked around. She had slept all night on Chris's bed at the hospital. She looked at Chris who was still fast asleep.  
  
"Shit," she mumbled, "Hunter's probably worried sick."  
  
She grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. She dialed Hunter's cell phone, but it just kept on ringing and ringing. He must not be around it or something. She hung up and saw Chris starting to stir.  
  
Hunter went downstairs, knowing he had forgotten his cell phone in the room, but in too much of a hurry to go back and get it. He scanned the lobby wondering if there was anyone he could ask about Stephanie's whereabouts, but there wasn't so he decided to go look for her himself.  
  
"Hey," Stephanie smiled as Chris opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, did you spend the night?" he said, stretching in bed.  
  
"Yeah, on accident, I totally fell asleep," she laughed.  
  
"Does Hunter know?"  
  
"No, I tried to reach him, but he wasn't picking up. I'm sure he's not too worried, he knows I was here."  
  
"Did you sleep in the chair all night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so stiff," she said, trying to get the cricks out of her back.  
  
"Well, here," he said, getting out of bed, "You can lay down for a while."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, and then I'll come back and sit down in the chair."  
  
"You don't mind, I mean, you're the sick one?"  
  
"Of course not, I was tired of lying down anyways, and don't worry, the bed is fine, I don't have cooties."  
  
She giggled, "Eww, you're gross."  
  
She climbed in the bed, throwing her shoes on the floor. She pulled the covers up a little and settled in the bed, smelling Chris's cologne on the pillow. Chris smiled and walked into the bathroom, wanting to freshen up. The hospital always made him feel dirty.  
  
Hunter walked up to the room that they had said was Chris's. He approached the room and looked inside, and was shocked at what he saw. Stephanie was lying in the bed in the room. Had she been there all night? He fumed and stood just outside the doorway.  
  
Chris came out of the bathroom and saw that Stephanie was asleep. He smiled down at her and smoothed some of her hair back, not knowing that someone was watching. He pulled the covers up on her a little more and went over to where his bag was to get his toothbrush so he could brush his teeth.  
  
Hunter wanted to rush in the room and rip Chris Jericho to shreds, but this was a hospital and he knew he'd get caught if he beat on one of the patients. Instead he walked down the hallway and out of the hospital. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Stephanie's cell phone.  
  
Chris heard the cell phone from the bathroom and ran into the other room to get it before Stephanie woke up. The poor thing had slept in a chair all night, she at least deserved a little bit of sleep. He grabbed her cell phone from the stand next to the bed and saw that it was Hunter.  
  
"Hey Hunter," Chris said.  
  
Hunter's breath started coming out in angry gasps, "What the hell are you doing answering the phone?"  
  
"Um, Stephanie is asleep and so I didn't want to wake her."  
  
"Ok, that's fine, I'll just tell this to you and you can relay the message to her ok?" he said coldly.  
  
"Sure," Chris said, "Is this about the flight you want to take home?"  
  
"No, this is to tell her she can find somewhere else to stay. Your house perhaps, since you two are so close. Tell Stephanie she can be with you for all I care. Cause as of right now I don't give a shit about her."  
  
"Yo Hunter, what is the matter?"  
  
"Don't pretend with me Jericho. You want her, you got her!" he yelled before hanging up.  
  
"Oh shit," Chris muttered.  
  
Stephanie opened her eyes a little, hearing Chris talking, "Mmm, Chris, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Stephanie, we're in deep shit." 


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie paced back and forth, back and forth. She didn't notice Chris sitting on his couch watching her the entire time. She was too busy thinking of ways to get her husband back. Chris just looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind. He knew that whatever it was, it was sneaky.  
  
After the whole hospital fiasco, he and Stephanie had been too stunned to go after Hunter. They couldn't believe that he would think that they were having an affair. Him and Stephanie? The idea was just so out there it wasn't worth thinking about. But once they realized what had happened, they knew that they were screwed.  
  
So they had done the only thing that they could do, Stephanie had come home with him. And here they were, in his living room, contemplating how to get him back. Stephanie stopped a moment as if having an idea, but quickly went back to pacing. Chris was getting dizzy just looking at her.  
  
"Stephanie, you're going to wear a hole in my carpet."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said testily, "But I'm trying to figure out how to get my husband back."  
  
"Yeah, I got that, but do you have to pace back and forth, you're making me queasy."  
  
"Well, excuse me," she said sarcastically, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Sit down and be rational about this."  
  
"Chris!" she yelled, "You don't get it! Hunter hates me, he thinks I'm fucking you! Do you get how big this is?!?"  
  
"Stephanie, I know!" he said, getting up and stopping her pacing, "But you are going to worry yourself sick."  
  
"But I want Hunter back," she cried.  
  
"I know you do," he said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
She cried into his chest. If she had just managed to stay awake, all of this could've been avoided, but damn it, she had to be tired. She kept crying as Chris led her over to the couch. He sat her down and held her while she cried. She just kept sobbing. This was so much like last time.  
  
"Maybe I can just try to explain to him," Chris said.  
  
"But he won't listen to you," she sobbed.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He'll probably kill you before you can get a word in."  
  
"So, maybe it's a chance I'll have to take, I hate seeing you like this."  
  
"Don't worry about me," she said.  
  
"Puh-lease Stephanie, I've seen you at your lowest, and it was scary, I will worry about you as much as I want."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what frame of mind he's in when we go to Raw, right?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"You're coming to Raw?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Steph, maybe I should be the one who goes to talk to him," Chris told her, "I mean, he might blow up at you again or something."  
  
"I'm going," she said, "And that is final."  
  
The next Monday rolled around and Chris and Stephanie found themselves driving to the next arena straight from the airport. Stephanie was nervous about seeing Hunter. She didn't know why though, she wasn't at fault in this, she had simply been misunderstood. Now, if only she could rectify the situation then everything would turn out ok. She just had to get Hunter to listen to her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to confront him?" Chris asked.  
  
"I think I have to, he is my husband after all."  
  
"Yeah, but well, he's probably pissed."  
  
"I know, but if anyone knows how to deal with him, it's me."  
  
He laughed, "You're probably right."  
  
The arrived at the arena and Chris led Stephanie to his dressing room, where she was going to camp out before going over to talk to her husband. She mentally prepared what she was going to say, hoping that he would at least listen to her.  
  
"Hey Steph, I'm going to go talk to RVD before my match, are you going to be ok here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she smiled softly.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Chris walked down the hallways, looking at the doors, seeing if he could spot RVD's. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into Hunter. Chris looked up and saw that Hunter's eyes were filled with rage. This wasn't a good situation at all. Chris dusted himself off and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hey--"  
  
"Shut up," Hunter growled, "So you spent the entire weekend with my wife?"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Yeah, and I bet she spread her slutty legs for you too, didn't she, the little whore," he said lowly and dangerously.  
  
Chris could feel himself get angry, he didn't have to insult Stephanie to get his point across, "Don't talk about her like that!"  
  
"I'll talk any way I want to, she's my whore of a wife."  
  
"Can't you get it through your head, Stephanie and I are just friends!"  
  
"Yeah right," Hunter said, "You fucking wife-stealer!"  
  
Hunter reared his hand back and punched Chris in the mouth. Chris staggered back from the blow, his hand going instinctively to his jaw, feeling the pain shooting through it. He got his bearings back and shoved Hunter, causing his to take a few steps backwards.  
  
Hunter, enraged, tackled Chris to the ground, laying hard punches in the man. Chris tried to fight back and flipped over so that Hunter was underneath him. This was not how he pictured his day would go. Finally, someone came and pulled him off, and he took a deep breath.  
  
"Chris, your lip is bleeding," someone called out.  
  
He touched his mouth and found that it was. Hunter was getting up and saw the damage he had done to Chris, he looked awful. But it served him right for taking Stephanie away from him. How could he have been so stupid as to love her, this was probably all a game to them, they had probably set him up from the beginning and he had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. He shook his head in disappointment and walked down the hallway, away from the congregation of wrestlers that had formed to break up the fight.  
  
"Hunter, what happened to you?" he heard a voice say.  
  
He looked up and saw Stephanie rushing towards him. She searched his face, looking at the various bruises that were forming on his face. He ignored her and walked right past her, not wanting her fake sympathy. He heard her run back towards him.  
  
"Hunter!" she cried.  
  
He stopped and turned to her snapping, "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"What happened to your face?" she asked, reaching out to touch his cheek.  
  
He almost got lost in her soft touch, but he slapped her hand away angrily, "Go ask your boyfriend."  
  
She took a step back, "Did you get in a fight with Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, but go ahead, I'm sure that you want to check on your precious boy- toy."  
  
"Hunter, why did you fight him?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, because he stole my wife, I think that's a pretty good excuse to start a fight with the guy."  
  
"Hunter, would you please just talk to me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Just go back to Chris ok? You two have probably been planning this since we broke up right? You've just been plotting your revenge on me for dumping you on national television, and I fell for it. I was a fucking sucker, admit it, I was a damn fool. So you got your revenge Stephanie, just leave me alone," he muttered.  
  
He started to walk away again, and Stephanie once again caught up to him. How could he think she would do that to him? She loved him and only him. How could he even for one second think this was all a trick? She wasn't that cruel.  
  
"Hunter, baby, it's not like that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Go away Stephanie," he said, pushing her away with one arm.  
  
She watched him go and fell tears sting her eyes. God, what was it going to take to get him to believe her? He seemed like all he wanted to see was the worst in her, and that hurt. She heard footsteps behind her and looked back to see Kurt.  
  
"What's going on around here Steph?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.  
  
"Hunter thinks Chris and I are having an affair," she told him, wiping her eyes in a valiant attempt to appear calm.  
  
"What? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Tell that to him."  
  
"You know, he's probably just paranoid."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, he did lose you. I mean, he's probably scared that he could lose you again. So at the first sign of trouble he's pushing you away instead, just so he isn't the one hurt this time."  
  
"When did you become a psychiatrist?"  
  
"It's pretty simple thinking, you just have to look at it rationally...So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I wish I knew Kurt, I really wish I knew."  
  
"Just be persistent. I think you should go talk to him right now. If you don't let up, he's bound to listen to you at some point or another."  
  
"I guess," she said, "I'll go now."  
  
"Good girl," Kurt said, patting her arm, "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," she said, walking off.  
  
She walked in the direction that Hunter had gone in and went down the long corridor. She was thinking of ways she could get him to listen to her, just once, to let her explain. She turned the corner to his locker room and saw him talking with Trish. Normally, she wouldn't be concerned, but he was leaning in really close to her and she was giggling. She stood motionless.  
  
Hunter saw the opportunity to talk to Trish and took it. Everyone knew what a slut she was. If Stephanie wanted to go off and fuck Chris, well, he had a sure thing in Trish. She would be his in no time. It served Stephanie right if he went off and slept with another woman. If she wanted to fuck with him, then he'd fuck with her.  
  
Revenge was going to be sweet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie rushed off in the other direction, devastated by what she had just seen. Hunter was flirting with Trish and she was powerless to stop it. Hunter wouldn't even let her talk to her, how could she explain herself. Now he was going off with Trish, who everyone knew was a slut. Why would he do this to her?  
  
She ran right into someone and looked up. Shane looked down at her and saw the haggard look on her face and frowned. Shane knew that look and he searched her face wondering what could possibly be the matter. Stephanie looked down when she saw him looking at her intently.  
  
"Steph, baby girl, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not!" she protested.  
  
"Tell me," he prodded.  
  
"Shane, it's nothing."  
  
"Sure, I don't believe that, so you might as well tell me."  
  
"It's Hunter....and Chris."  
  
"What about them? They're teaming up, do you not like that storyline?"  
  
"Do you think I'd be upset about a storyline?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, so it's obviously something personal, care to share?"  
  
"With you? No."  
  
"Who else are you going to talk to?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I don't really have anyone to talk to do I?"  
  
"Nope, so I guess you're stuck with me then?" he grinned, then pulled her towards a dressing room, "Come on."  
  
She followed him inside, then leaned against an opposite wall. Shane closed the door and looked at her, waiting for her to talk. She paused, trying to think of how to go about what she wanted to say. She didn't really want to break down in front of her brother.  
  
"Hunter thinks I'm cheating on him," she finally said.  
  
"What?!?" Shane said, shocked.  
  
"I know, he's being completely nonsensical."  
  
"What happened though?"  
  
"He thinks Chris and I are sleeping together," she sighed.  
  
"You aren't are you?"  
  
"Shane!" she yelled, "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, you and Chris are close, for all I know, you are sleeping together."  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "He's like my big brother for God's sakes!"  
  
"Oh, so he's replaced me?" Shane asked.  
  
"I see him more than you, but no, I'm not sleeping with him, nor have I ever. If I did, then it'd be like sleeping with-"  
  
"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"  
  
"I won't, but that's what it'd be like."  
  
"So then what's the problem?"  
  
"I went with Chris to the hospital and accidentally fell asleep there."  
  
"Oh," Shane said.  
  
"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh!?!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Go talk to Hunter!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
"And if he gets mean, then punch him," she said.  
  
"God Steph, pushy aren't we?"  
  
She scowled, "Shut up."  
  
Shane got up and stuck his tongue out at her before leaving. He walked down the hallway towards Hunter's dressing room. He thought of ways to approach the situation. Being the angry big brother seemed a good way to go. Yeah, that's what he would go for.  
  
He arrived at his dressing room and knocked on the door twice, very loudly. He then threw open the door in a show of bravado. Hunter and Trish looked up from the couch that they were sitting very closely on. Shane sent Trish a dirty look and then shot Hunter and even dirtier one.  
  
"Do you mind man?" Hunter said snidely.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Shane asked.  
  
"None of your business," Hunter snapped.  
  
"When it looks like you're going to be cheating on your wife, MY sister, than it sure as hell is my business," Shane retorted.  
  
"We weren't doing anything," Trish said innocently, yet her hand was on Hunter's leg.  
  
"Oh yeah Trish, like you aren't ready to spread your legs for him in two seconds."  
  
"I resent that!" Trish said standing up.  
  
"Resent all you want, but get your ass out of here while I talk to my brother in law," Shane said, folding his arms.  
  
Trish stood up and gave Hunter a long gazing look before walking over to Shane. She gave him a smirk of self-confidence and licked her lips. As soon as she was gone and had closed the door behind her, Shane turned to Hunter.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my sister?"  
  
"The same thing she's doing to me," Hunter said, leaning back against the couch.  
  
"She hasn't done anything."  
  
Hunter was out of his seat in a flash and in Shane's face, "Like hell she hasn't done anything. She fucking cheated on me."  
  
"Did she say she was cheating on you?" Shane said, taking a step back to get some personal space between him and Hunter.  
  
"No," Hunter said, "But I know she is. She's always with Jericho, touching him, and she spent the whole night by his bedside while he was hurt."  
  
"Have you tried asking her to explain her actions?" Shane asked, "Because you know what, she probably has a very good explanation if you would just listen to her."  
  
"I'm through with listening to her. This is just like last time, I should've known this would happen again."  
  
"You are crazy man, she loves you, can't you see that!?!"  
  
"Whatever Shane, just leave me the hell alone and tell her to do the same. Let her have Jericho for all I care."  
  
Hunter stormed out of the room, tiring of the conversation already. He stalked down the hallway not looking where he was going. Stephanie saw him from the production table and ran over to him, hoping Shane had calmed him down by now.  
  
Hunter had his hair in his face and only saw someone rushing up to him. Thinking it was Shane, he shoved them away hard. He hear a girl squeal and then the unmistakable sound of someone hitting the ground. He looked up ready to apologize and saw Stephanie on the ground, crying.  
  
"Oh my God," Hunter muttered.  
  
He went to help her up but she shrunk away from him, scared. She probably figured that he had hit her on purpose, but nothing could be further from the truth. She kept her back to the wall, looking up at him, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly all his hatred for her was gone, being replaced by hurt.  
  
He held his hand out to her again, "It's ok, no tricks."  
  
She took it and let him help her up, "Thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean to push you, seriously," he told her.  
  
She wiped her eyes, "It's ok."  
  
"I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Oh, who? Chris?"  
  
Hunter cringed at the name, "No, your brother."  
  
"Shane talked to you then?" she said hopefully.  
  
"He did."  
  
"Hunter, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are Stephanie, but just go ok," he said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she called out.  
  
"You don't need me around," he said, "I'm sure you're happier now. I'm not mad at you anymore Steph."  
  
"Then we can get back together, you forgive me," she said, smiling.  
  
"No, we can't," he said, turning around.  
  
"But-but," she stammered, "I don't understand."  
  
"You shouldn't have sent Shane to try to persuade me, I can't be persuaded. You and Chris be happy ok?"  
  
"But Chris and I aren't together!" she screamed, causing people to turn their heads.  
  
Hunter looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, "You aren't."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about don't we?" he said.  
  
"We do." 


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter took Stephanie's hand and led her back to his locker room. She couldn't help but smile softly as she looked down at their clasped hands. Sure, it hadn't been that long since they had touched, but it had felt like an eternity. She felt his thumb gently rub the back of her hand, just like he always did when they were holding hands. She comforted in this familiar touch.  
  
He let her go inside first and closed the door behind him. She tentatively sat down on the couch in the room, looking down at her wedding ring. He turned around and faced her and in that moment she seemed so sad and lost. It broke his heart to see her that way, especially when he knew the cause was mostly his fault.  
  
He sat down in a chair adjacent to the couch and looked at her, not knowing how to start things off. Her outburst earlier had struck a chord with him, and he had been willing to talk with her. But now that they were alone and so much hung above them, he was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Um, this is awkward," he said lightly, hoping to lighten the dapper mood in the room.  
  
"I guess," she mumbled softly, still looking down.  
  
"You said you weren't with Chris earlier," he said, though he was sure she knew that already.  
  
"Yeah," she said, again mumbling.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked, finally confronting the situation.  
  
She looked up at him finally, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Is what true? That I'm not with him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's not true, I've never, ever been with Chris like that, he's just my friend, same as he's always been."  
  
"I didn't know what to think about you two," Hunter admitted.  
  
"Did we ever, ever give the impression that we were sleeping with each other?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, you're always all over him."  
  
"Because he's like my brother," she explained, "I don't think of him as someone I'm attracted to, I think of him as someone who protects me."  
  
"I protect you."  
  
"I know you do Hunter, but it's different. Chris is someone I go to when I'm mad at you. Shane hardly travels, I need someone who I can confide in."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he conceded, "But I mean when you guys were business partners, I always thought that maybe there was something more."  
  
Stephanie couldn't help herself, she laughed, loudly, "More than business partners!"  
  
"Ok, it's not the funny, I mean, you guys were pretty chummy."  
  
"I was breaking up with you, I was miserable and Chris offered to be my shoulder to cry on, that's it."  
  
"I was just jealous I guess."  
  
"Why would you need to be jealous," she said coming over to kneel in front of his chair and grabbing his hands.  
  
He shrugged. He didn't want her to know that he was just stupid about the whole thing, he had made so many errors in judgment when it came to her. It seemed their lives together had just been a comedy of errors, with them always at cross purposes.  
  
"We were apart for so long, I don't know why you wouldn't go out there and you know, see other guys."  
  
"Hunter, I didn't see anyone, I was too miserable and aching for you," she said sincerely.  
  
"You were?" he asked, actually surprised.  
  
"Of course, I love you, I've loved you for so long," she said to him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She smiled and moved in closer to him, looking up into his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in. He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. As they were kissing, she reached up to caress his cheek softly, as he moaned into her mouth. They pulled away breathlessly.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Stephanie asked, her lips still covering his.  
  
"Yeah," he said, his lips turning up into a smile.  
  
Suddenly the door barged open, the noise startling Hunter and Stephanie, causing them to look up. Chris stood there, he had had enough of the petty anger Hunter was displaying towards Stephanie and he had just heard that Hunter had pushed her from someone who had seen it. This was going to end now.  
  
Chris didn't bother looking around, because if he would, he would've seen Stephanie was already in there, "Now listen here Hunter, how dare you treat Stephanie like you did!"  
  
"Chris," Hunter said, moving to the side so he could see Stephanie.  
  
Of course, Chris was so enraged he didn't bother looking, "She loves you, you idiot and there is nothing going on between us, there never has, and to think that you wouldn't trust your own wife is preposterous. All she did was fall asleep waiting--"  
  
Stephanie cleared her throat, cutting him off, "Um.Chris."  
  
Chris stopped his ranting and finally saw Stephanie smiling up at him, "I took care of it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We worked it out," Hunter explained.  
  
Chris looked exasperated, "Then why didn't you stop me from yelling."  
  
Hunter and Stephanie laughed, "We tried, but you were so mad you didn't see Stephanie."  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me look like a fool. So you guys are cool?"  
  
"We're cool," Stephanie said, leaning against Hunter, who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Very cool," Hunter added.  
  
"Well thank God, it's about freaking time. I had to shelter your wife in my house and feed her. She's too much of a neat freak I could barely stand it," Chris said, shaking his head.  
  
"I like it," Hunter said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"See, this is why you two are meant for each other," Chris said, "Because there is no way I could live with her."  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said, mock pouting.  
  
"Aww, Princess, you know I love you, but I could never live with you," he laughed, "So I'll let you two lovebirds be alone now."  
  
"Finally," Stephanie winked.  
  
"Have fun, and don't be too loud," Chris winked back, then exited.  
  
Hunter looked down at Stephanie who was grinning like a little girl on Christmas morning. He tucked some hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. Her eyes twinkled and he thought she looked so beautiful in that moment. And he knew that every moment hereafter he wanted to spend with her.  
  
"Steph, baby, have you thought about kids?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, a bit taken aback by the question, "Like having them or just about them in general."  
  
He chuckled at her innocent question, "Having them."  
  
"I guess, once or twice. Why do you ask? Do you want kids?" she asked, trying to search his face for an answer.  
  
"Well, I'd like some."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"So we've been discussing kids."  
  
"Kids? Whoa, are you sure you guys are ready?"  
  
"And why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Because you know, I mean, you guys like, you um."  
  
"Spit it out Kurt," Stephanie said.  
  
"You fight a lot."  
  
"Yeah, we know," she sighed, "But I'm sure we could hold it together if we had a little baby around. Don't you want to be an uncle?"  
  
"An uncle?" he said, his eyes lighting up, "I'd get to be an uncle?"  
  
"Of course, you and Chris, you'd be like honorary uncles," she smiled.  
  
"Uncle Kurt. I like that, has a nice ring to it."  
  
"So you don't mind this anymore?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I still think you two should really talk about this, but I mean, if you guys think you should have one, by all means, go right ahead, I can't stop you anyways."  
  
"Now that's the right attitude," she said, patting him on the shoulder, "But I'm gonna go, Hunter and I are having lunch together."  
  
"Ok, see ya," Kurt said.  
  
She smiled at him and got up, going over to give him a light hug. He hugged her back briefly before she left the room. She walked down the hotel hallway to the elevators to ascend to the floor she and Hunter were staying on. She smiled as she thought about being a mother.  
  
It was every little girl's dream to be a mother, and now, hopefully, her dream would come true. She had always wanted to have kids, even lying about it one time. She had just been trying to hold onto Hunter and that happened to be the one thing she could actually think of.  
  
She opened the door to her hotel room and saw Hunter, beer in hand, standing out on the balcony. She smiled to herself, glad that they had worked things out. She really couldn't imagine the rest of her life without him. The time that they spent being mad at each other, or him being mad at her rather, was horrible and she felt like she was losing him all over again. Thank God for small miracles and being able to work out their problems. Seems they both had matured in their time apart.  
  
She walked silently over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head comfortably on his strong back. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against him. She sighed in content as she felt him play with her fingers.  
  
"And just where were you?"  
  
"With Kurt," she answered, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, I just woke up to find you gone and wondered where my lovely wife had taken herself," he said.  
  
"He wanted to have breakfast with me, and then we were chatting."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Things, plans, us," she said, pattering through different subjects.  
  
"What things, what plans and what about us?" he asked.  
  
She laughed, "About what we want to have?"  
  
"Oh that?" Hunter said, turning around to face her, "And I'm sure Angle had his two cents to put into the situation."  
  
"He's Kurt, it's what he does," she told him.  
  
"And what did he have to say?"  
  
"Oh, that we should really talk about it, see if we're actually ready to you know, have a little baby, and all that good stuff."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"That I think we are."  
  
"Are we?"  
  
Stephanie stared up into his face. She loved this man. She loved him more than she thought she could love another human being. He was the rock, the thing that kept her grounded. He was her stability. She wanted nothing more than to have a family with him.  
  
"Yes, I think we are," she said definitively.  
  
"I do too," he admitted.  
  
She smiled demurely and looked up at him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He framed her face with his large hands and she kissed him back feverishly. Stephanie pulled away and looked up into his eyes, which were full of love and kindness.  
  
"How about we skip lunch and go straight to dessert?" she suggested.  
  
Hunter scooped her up into his arms, "Sounds good to me."  
  
She giggled as he carried her into the hotel room and into the bedroom. Laying her down gently in the bed he quickly took off his shirt before laying down on the bed next to her. She looked up at him, running her hand softly down his cheek, leaning up to kiss him chastely on the mouth.  
  
Hunter twisted a lock of hair around his finger before kissing her with a little more gusto. Pretty soon things got heated between the two of them and they forgot all about lunch, the hotel, the world and just focused on the two of them right there.  
  
Hours later, Stephanie woke up from the nap they had both taken. She realized the room had darkened considerably and looked to the bedside table to see that it was almost 8:30. She yawned and looked up at Hunter. He was still sound asleep and she giggled softly when she thought about the work out they had just had.  
  
Stretching like a cat, she got out of bed and retrieved a robe, slipping it on her naked body. She pulled her tousled hair back and put in a ponytail before climbing back in bed. She just watched Hunter sleep, tracing his features softly with her finger. Hunter stirred and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled.  
  
"Hi," she said, kissing him.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Late."  
  
"I'm starving," he said.  
  
"Me too, wanna order up room service?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
She grabbed the phone and dialed room service ordering them a lavish feast. After she was through, she cuddled up to Hunter and they lay there in silence, delighting in each other's company. Every one in a while they'd make out, sharing deep kisses and slow caresses.  
  
"So think we're pregnant yet?" he asked.  
  
"We've only been trying for a couple weeks," she said laughing.  
  
"So, I want a baby now," he whined.  
  
"Well, even if I am, it's going to take a little bit of time."  
  
"Dang," he joked.  
  
She laughed as a knock came on the door. She got up to answer it and the food was wheeled into the room. She tipped the guy and Hunter came out into the room in his boxers. They sat down and ate, feeding each other and smearing food all over each other playfully. She was glad they were back on track after that little scare they had had with Chris.  
  
Things were finally going her way, and who knew, maybe she had another little surprise on the way. 


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie sighed as she looked at another baby magazine. All the little kids inside were so adorable and just made her want one of her very own that much more. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to get pregnant in the last 3 months that her and Hunter had been trying. She knew that they were still fairly early in the stages of trying to get pregnant, but it just wasn't going fast enough for her, or for Hunter.  
  
"Steph, stop torturing yourself," Hunter said, walking into the room.  
  
"I'm just looking," she said defensively.  
  
"I know, but the more you look, the more unhappy you'll get."  
  
"I'm not unhappy."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "And that's why you walk around looking sad all the time."  
  
"I just want a baby," she said somberly.  
  
"I know," he said, kissing her cheek, "And it'll happen sooner or later, you just have to be patient."  
  
"But I'm not patient!"  
  
"Learn," he said, "Because once we have a little rug-rat around, you're going to be needing a whole lot of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that you're right, still doesn't make it any easier to wait."  
  
"We've only been trying for a few months," he told her.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you aren't as anxious as I am," she said to him.  
  
"I am, trust me, but I think I've just kept it in check better."  
  
"You can say that again," she muttered, "It's like you don't even want a kid."  
  
"Hey, don't put words in my mouth," he snapped.  
  
"I'm not!" she snapped.  
  
"God, look at what's happening to us," Hunter observed, "We're at each other's throats, acting like children..."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said meekly.  
  
"It's ok," he said, kissing her.  
  
She was lucky she had him to support her. She didn't think anyone else could have the patience to deal with her. She knew she was a little hard to take at times, but Hunter never seemed to mind. It was these qualities that assured her that he would make a wonderful father. She smiled at him as he pulled away from her mouth.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of going over to my mom's," she told him, "Just to you know, chat and stuff."  
  
"Sounds fun," Hunter said, though Stephanie could tell he was just humoring her.  
  
"It will be," she nodded.  
  
"Good, when are you leaving? Soon, or do I get you to myself for a little while longer?"  
  
"I was just about to leave," she told him, "But I've got a few minutes."  
  
Hunter pulled Stephanie from her chair and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair as he did the same. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her deeper. She moaned softly against his mouth and then felt him sweep her up into his arms. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Stephanie was finally on her way out the door. She gave Hunter a parting kiss and then left. She drove the short distance to her mother's house and was let in by the maid. She made her way back into the sun room and saw her mom had set up tea for them. Linda walked in and saw Stephanie, then came over to give her a hug.  
  
"Hi Mom," she said warmly.  
  
"Stephanie, you're looking wonderful," Linda said, inspecting her daughter.  
  
Stephanie blushed, she was still buzzing from the little session her and Hunter had just had a bit earlier, "Thanks Mom."  
  
"Sit down," she said, gesturing towards the table.  
  
Stephanie sat down and watched as her mother poured her a cup of tea. She smiled gratefully and took a sip, it's warmth raising her temperature, since she had become chilled from being outside in her walk up to the house.  
  
"So how are things with you and Hunter?"  
  
"They're fine," she said, taking another sip, "Still trying for that baby."  
  
"It'll happen sweetie," Linda said, rubbing Stephanie's arm.  
  
"I know, I just, I wonder what it'll be like."  
  
"It'll change your life," Linda answered, "It's an amazing thing, having a child, it just makes everything seem so much better."  
  
Stephanie smiled, "I want that."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"I don't know if I'll make a good mother though," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh Stephanie, you'll make a wonderful mother."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because you're a good person," Linda told her, "And people can't help but like you. A baby will just show you how good you can be."  
  
"I hope so Mom, I really do."  
  
Stephanie and her mother chatted for a while about pregnancy and babies, before Linda told her that she had a meeting that she needed to be at. Linda escorted Stephanie to her car and hugged her. Stephanie hugged back, then got in her car to go home. She wanted to stop at the drug store to pick up some pregnancy tests, just in case she was pregnant.  
  
She never made it to the store. As she was driving, a car lost control and Stephanie tried to brake to avoid hitting it, but was in turn, hit from behind, propelling her into the other car. She didn't remember what happened next, her entire world turning black.  
  
Hunter looked at his watch. How long was Stephanie going to be? She had said she'd be home by three, and it was now six. She must be having a long chat with her mother. Or maybe her father had been there and wanted to discuss business. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, intending to make something for the two of them for dinner. He was just grabbing some pasta when the phone rang.  
  
He went over and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mr. Helmsley?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Dr. Monroe from Cedars-Sinai, and we have a Stephanie Helmsley."  
  
"What?" Hunter said, his mouth suddenly becoming dry.  
  
"She was in a car accident and taken to our facilities and--"  
  
"I'll be right there!" Hunter said quickly.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and car keys and was out the door in no time. The drive to the hospital was excruciatingly long and he felt like he hit every red light along the way. Finally, mercifully, he made it to the hospital and ran inside. He went to Emergency where he inquired about Stephanie. The man behind the desk said that someone would be out to speak with him shortly.  
  
Hunter paced the Emergency room, wondering how Stephanie was doing. He would never live with himself if something happened to her. He brushed away some tears that came to his eyes and willed a doctor to come to him and tell him what was going on with his wife.  
  
"Mr. Helmsley?"  
  
Hunter whipped his head to see a doctor calling his name, "That's me."  
  
"Oh good, you've made it."  
  
"Yes, yes," he said, "How's Stephanie?"  
  
"She'll be just fine, she just suffered a pretty bad concussion and some cuts and bruises."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Hunter said, giving up a silent prayer to God.  
  
"And the baby's fine too," the doctor added.  
  
"Um, baby?" Hunter said dumbly.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know, well, she's actually about three weeks along, congratulations."  
  
"Can I go see her now?" Hunter asked, suddenly excited.  
  
"As long as you don't rile her up, yes, she's resting right now, and she's a little out of it from the concussion."  
  
"Ok," Hunter said, following the doctor to a room.  
  
He walked inside and saw Stephanie sitting there, just staring up the ceiling. Hunter walked over and kissed her forehead. She looked at him and smiled hazily, her eyes glazed over. He could tell instantly that she had a concussion, her eyes were blank.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hi," she said, "I got in a car accident."  
  
"So I heard. I'm glad you're ok," he said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I've got news," he told her, grinning.  
  
"What's with the smile?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"We aren't the only ones in this room," he told her.  
  
"So you see that big yellow elephant in the corner too?" she asked.  
  
Hunter laughed, "Um, no baby, I don't see and elephant."  
  
Stephanie blinked, "Must just be me then."  
  
"I guess, but there's something else."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're having a baby." 


	11. Chapter 11

She looked up at him in confusion. Maybe it was the concussion, but she just had a blank look on her face like she didn't have any clue what was going on. Or maybe it was just the shock that came with the statement that he had just uttered. He smoothed some of her hair down and smiled gently at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He took his hand and then put it lightly on her flat stomach, "We're having a baby."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, still looking dazed.  
  
"The doctor told me that we're having a baby," he grinned.  
  
Realization finally dawned on her, "Us?"  
  
"Yup, us."  
  
"Oh my God," she said, the haze she had previously been around her fading and fading quickly.  
  
"Yeah, exciting huh?" he said.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious," he said, pushing some of her hair out of her face.  
  
Stephanie smiled softly as Hunter put his hand gently on her stomach, rubbing gently. She let her hand join his, not actually believing this could be true. Her eyes watered slightly as Hunter leaned into kiss her temple, then her cheek and finally coming to cover her lips with his own.  
  
"I don't think I've been any happier than I am now," Stephanie told him.  
  
"Hey, just wait until we have that little kid running around, then you'll be happy," he told her.  
  
"Nah, I'll be pulling my hair out trying to keep up with them," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
"So when do I get to go home?" she asked.  
  
"They want to keep you overnight for observation and then you can go home tomorrow."  
  
"I can't wait to tell everyone."  
  
Stephanie got out of the hospital the next day and her and Hunter went over to Vince and Linda's house to spread the good news. They pulled up to the large mansion and Hunter helped Stephanie out of the car. She was still covered in cuts and bruises and looked like she had been run over by a train, but the smile on her face was the only thing you would notice when you looked at her. Hunter looked over at her; she was actually glowing. Her smile was from ear to ear and her eyes were sparkling. She looked so beautiful and he once again thanked the powers that be that they had given her back to him. He couldn't have asked for anything more. He grabbed her hand before he pressed the doorbell, hearing the chimes echoing on the inside of the house. Linda answered moments later.  
  
"Hunter, Stephanie," Linda started, then became alarmed as she looked at Stephanie, "Stephanie, my God, what happened to you?!? You look awful!"  
  
"I know Mom," Stephanie said, "I've seen myself in the mirror."  
  
"What's wrong?" Vince asked, walking up to the door and seeing the condition that Stephanie was in, "Stephanie, what the hell happened to you?!? Hunter, did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Whoa, Daddy, how dare you think Hunter would hurt me!" Stephanie said fiercely, squeezing Hunter's hand tighter.  
  
"Then how did you get so cut up?"  
  
"I was in a car accident," she explained.  
  
"Oh my baby!" Linda cried, launching herself at Stephanie to check her over, "Are you ok? Were you hurt badly?"  
  
"No, just a concussion and some scrapes," she explained, "I'll be fine. Actually, we'll be fine."  
  
Hunter smiled secretly at her words, "Yup."  
  
"You were in the car too?" Vince asked, "But you look fine."  
  
"Actually, that's not what I meant," Stephanie informed them.  
  
"Then what did you mean by 'we?'"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Was there someone in the car or something?"  
  
"You can say that," Stephanie said, "May we come in?"  
  
"Of course," Linda told her.  
  
Stephanie and Hunter walked inside the house, following Linda and Vince into the living room. Stephanie sat down on the couch, Hunter sitting next to her as she brought his hand into her lap, holding it in both of hers. Linda and Vince sat across from them, looking at the couple curiously.  
  
"You look like you're up to something?" Vince asked.  
  
"We kind of are," Stephanie said, smirking at Hunter.  
  
"What?" Linda asked.  
  
"Well...when I said I wasn't alone, I meant that I'm not alone."  
  
Linda and Vince looked confused. Stephanie just smiled and looked down, blushing slightly. She was about to burst with the news and she didn't think she could string her parents along anymore. She looked at Hunter, who silently prodded her along.  
  
"Ok, out with it," Vince told them.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
Her parent's eye's widened as they looked at her. Stephanie grinned and nodded for added emphasis. Linda was the first out of her seat and she rushed to Stephanie as she stood up to embrace her mother. Linda hugged her tightly, then pulled away to look her over, before pulling her to her again. Vince got up to get a hug in between Linda's numerous hugs. Stephanie hugged her father then was intercepted by her mother again. Vince shook hands with Hunter, as Hunter enthusiastically shook it back.  
  
"Congratulations," Vince told him.  
  
"Thanks, we were surprised," Hunter said, "We weren't expecting it."  
  
"Yeah, total surprise," Stephanie added.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited," Linda said, "Finally a grandchild that I can spoil!"  
  
Stephanie laughed, "Well, you'll have to wait about 8 months Mom, then you can spoil him or her all you want."  
  
"We'll make sure this baby is very well taken care of," Vince said, proudly, "Have to keep it in the McMahon tradition."  
  
"Oh, we have so many things to discuss," Linda said excitedly.  
  
Later that evening, a tired Stephanie sunk into the comfy mattress of her bed, burrowing under the covers. She sighed happily as her head hit the pillow, closing her eyes to revel in the bed's comforting embrace. She felt the mattress dip slightly as Hunter joined her and she opened her eyes a little to gaze at him.  
  
"You look awful cozy," he told her.  
  
"Sleeping in a hospital bed sucks," she answered bluntly.  
  
"I missed you last night," he admitted, "Stupid hospital rules saying I couldn't stay with you."  
  
"You went without me for months and months though, so you must have been a bit used to it."  
  
"I could never get used to sleeping alone without you beside me."  
  
She smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss him gently, "Me neither."  
  
He smiled at her words, "That's good to hear."  
  
"Which is why I just had to substitute you with other guys," she smirked.  
  
"Not funny!" he said, giving her a mock pout.  
  
"I jest," she told him, running her hand down her cheek, "Nobody could replace you in my life, ever."  
  
"Nobody could replace you either," he told her seriously, "I don't think anybody would even come close."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she whispered.  
  
"I have a bit of an idea," he smiled.  
  
"And now we get a baby," she said, those pesky tears brimming in her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah," he mused, "Amazing huh?"  
  
"Pretty amazing."  
  
"He'll be a great wrestler."  
  
"Or she," Stephanie pointed out, "But it's obvious that you want a boy."  
  
"I'll take either one, I don't care, I just want a healthy, bouncing baby."  
  
"Yeah, a little boy would be cute though, bringing him up in the business, he'll be the next Triple H."  
  
"Oh really, so what do you figure on naming him then? Hunter Hearst Helmsley Junior?"  
  
"Wow, that's a long name," she said, "We can think of something."  
  
"Yeah, plenty of time." 


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie sat in Hunter's dressing room, rubbing her stomach. She had been getting a little bit of morning sickness lately, but nothing she couldn't deal with. Her stomach had finally settled down, but Hunter was busy doing stuff for the show so she hadn't seen him in hours. She turned to lay down on the couch.

"Knock, knock," a voice came from above her.

She looked up briefly before laying her head down once again. "Hey Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you."

"I'm fine."

"How did you know I was going to ask about the accident?"

"You had that look, like you were checking me for yourself to make sure that I was ok," she said, having had people ask her if she was alright all day long. "And for the record, I'm fine."

"Good, I was worried, I think my heart jumped into my throat when I heard you were in a car accident."

"Thanks for worrying," she said, patting his hand.

"That's not the only reason why I'm here..."

"What's the other reason?" she asked of him, closing her eyes trying to combat the little wave of nausea she was experiencing at the moment.

"He's coming back."

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Chris intently, wondering if what he said could be true. She didn't need him to elaborate on the subject because she knew exactly who and what she was talking about. In fact, he was the only one who knew and the only one who would ever know. He turned his hand over in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you want me to hang around?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, but her tone was worried and it revealed what she was really feeling about this entire situation.

"Steph, I really think you should tell Hunter about this," Chris said, "You know he'd help you, he loves you."

"NO! Hunter cannot know about this, ok, it doesn't even really matter because nothing really happened. Nothing happened," she said, shaking her head.

"Stephanie, you know that nothing make have happened like that, but something did happen. He'd protect you; he'd understand if you just tell him what's going on. You know he would," Chris urged.

She sat up, "Look Chris, we're in this really good place right now, and I don't want to ruin it with him trying to go after someone who may not even care about what happened a really long time ago."

"It wasn't that long Steph...and what if he tries to ruin your happiness."

"Chris, you don't understand," she whined.

"Then help me."

"I'm pregnant."

Chris's jaw dropped and he smiled widely, pulling her into a hug, "And you didn't start the conversation with that! What kind of friend are you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, how about I just say, 'Hi Chris, I'm with child,' that'll work right?"

"That would've been nice."

"Hi Chris, I'm with child," she said impishly.

"Stephanie, this is great news...but it makes the situation even more volatile. You have to tell him!"

"No! Chris, respect my wishes with this one."

"Stephanie, I love you, you're my friend...I don't like this at all."

"You are not my husband, you cannot tell me what to do!"

Chris groaned, "I don't know how Hunter does it, I swear I don't know how he puts up with you for such long periods of time."

"Cause he loves me," she said coyly, giving him a smile.

Hunter walked in then and saw Stephanie smiling at Chris and him holding her hand. He walked over and kissed Stephanie on the temple as she leaned into the kiss. She smiled up at him and then looked over at Chris, giving him a look of warning. He gave her a wary look that went unnoticed by Hunter.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey," Stephanie answered, "I was just telling Chris the good news."

"Yeah, congratulations man," Chris said, pulling his hand away from Stephanie's to shake Hunter's hand, "And good luck too, because fatherhood, man that's got to be an even tougher job than a cage match."

"Yeah, but I imagine it's a lot less brutal," Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah, and there's less chance that at the end you'll end up in a pool of your own blood," Chris said with a laugh, "Well, I better get going, I have a match, congratulations again you too...and you know, Christopher is a really good name for a kid."

"We'll think about it," Stephanie said.

Chris left with one last lingering look to Stephanie, telling her silently to tell Hunter about what they had been talking about. She wasn't going to, he knew that, but he could at least try to get it through her thick skull that sometimes, things shouldn't be kept a secret. Hunter sat next to Stephanie and kissed her softly.

"Hey, guess who's back?"

"Yeah, I know, Chris told me."

"I can't believe your dad let him come back. I seriously hate that guy."

"I know," she nodded, "You've been enemies forever."

"Yeah, and it's really personal."

Stephanie couldn't let him know just how personal it had gotten. If Hunter found out, he would kill, she knew that he was crazy enough to do that. Chris was the only one who knew about it and that was only because he was the one to save her. For that she would be eternally grateful to him. That was partially the reason why Hunter had gotten the wrong idea about them. Because after Hunter, Chris was a close second, the second most important man in her life.

"Well, don't let him get to you."

"I won't, I have better things to think about," he said, resting his hand on her stomach, "Like a little something in there."

"Yeah," she said, "I think we should keep it just ours for a little while, savor it."

"But you told Chris."

"Oh, Chris isn't going to tell anyone, besides, he's my friend," she told him, "He gets to know these things. You can tell one person too."

"Oh good, I'm glad you're letting me tell one person," Hunter said, with an amused face, "Thank you for the concession."

"You're very welcome," she said sweetly, leaning over to kiss him again, "Now I'm really thirsty so I'm going to go get some water."

"I'll get it for you."

"Hold the favors until I can't see my feet anymore, alright?"

"Fine," he said, "I have to get ready for the show anyways."

"Yes, you do."

She got up from the couch and steadied herself after lying down before blowing a kiss to Hunter and walking out into the hallway. She hung a left and went down to where catering was. She saw Chris along the way and smiled at him before walking back to her dressing room. Before she could get there, a hand shot out from an adjoining hallway, blocking her path.

"What the hell do you want?" Stephanie said, her tone cold and unmoving, looking straight ahead.

"Stephanie, long time no see."

"Don't give me that shit."

"I thought we were friends."

"That's a silly notion that you came up with all your own and I never, ever thought of you as my friend."

"Well, I heard about you and your little husband...too bad for you that you got back together."

"My husband has and will kick your ass if you ever touch me."

"Does he know about you and your little affair?"

"Chris and I are just friends."

"Yeah right, he's your knight in shining armor right?"

She spat in his face then, "Stay away from me!"

"Oh come on Steph, I thought we were closer than this."

"No!"

"Stephanie."

"Chris, hi, I'm glad you're here."

Stephanie walked over to her friend, linking her arm through his. They started to walk away, but Stephanie refused to even look at Chris. When she did, he was staring at her, a disappointed look on her face. She scowled and turned away, not wanting to hear whatever he had to say.

"I can't save you all the time."

"I didn't need saving."

"Stephanie...this isn't just you anymore, there are two other people who are involved now."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Tell him."

"No. I will not. And if you do, I will never talk to you again."

"And if you get hurt."

"I won't."

"Stephanie..."

"Chris, trust me, Goldberg will not be a problem."

"Fine, do what you want Stephanie, but Hunter will find out, and he will be hurt."

"Chris."

"Do you want to lose him again?"

Stephanie looked at him and then back where Goldberg stood against the wall, watching her with his arms crossed. She thought back to that night. It had been a Pay-Per-View, and she had been one of the last people in the arena and he had barged into her office spouting off nonsense about her father. She had ordered him to leave, but he hadn't, instead grabbing her and lifting her out of her seat to yell in her face. That's where it started, but that's not where it end. It ended with her being pinned against the wall and him fumbling with her blouse. That's where Chris had come in to ask her if she wanted to catch a bite to eat.

He had saved her then, giving Goldberg a nice black eye. Stephanie had sobbed that night, but not a single night afterwards because she wouldn't let herself. Chris knew and that was it. She had then poisoned her father against acquiring Goldberg, ending up in his leaving at her father's behest. But now he was back, and how he had gotten back, she didn't want to know, but he was here now.

And Hunter would never find out what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

"So are you two excited?" the doctor asked as Stephanie lay on the table at the doctor's office.  
  
"Very," Stephanie said, looking over to Hunter with a smile, "Also a little bit nervous since this is our first."  
  
"Don't worry, once this baby comes, you'll go so quickly into mother and father mode you won't know anything different."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping," Stephanie laughed, "Because right now, I don't think that I'm really ready to be a mother, so I'm hoping the instinct will kick in soon."  
  
"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Hunter interrupted, "She's going to be a great mother."  
  
"You appease me too much," Stephanie said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Ok, here we go," the doctor said as the moved the wand to a specific place on Stephanie's stomach. She pointed to a small dot on the screen and then turned to the couple to speak, "And that's your baby."  
  
"Wow, talk about your tiny little things," Hunter said.  
  
"Well, right now, it's about the said of a walnut," the doctor said, "Obviously it'll get bigger, but right now, that's all we have to work with."  
  
"It's so cool though," Stephanie said with a smile, "But everything is looking fine, right doctor?"  
  
"So far so good. As long as you continue to do everything you've been doing, and take all your pre-natal vitamins, everything will hopefully go well and you'll get a perfect little baby."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said as the doctor wiped the gel off of her stomach, "So should we schedule our appointment for next month?"  
  
"If you want, we'd probably prefer it if you did though," she said.  
  
"Great, thanks," Hunter said.  
  
"Good luck, and congratulations," the doctor said upon her exit.  
  
Stephanie smiled up at Hunter as they were left alone. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He almost laid her down on the table that she was on, but refrained. Stephanie put her clothes back on and they walked out of the room and went to make Stephanie's next appointment. After they were through with that, they walked out of the doctor's office.  
  
"Let me check my messages before we go," Stephanie said as she halted outside the office.  
  
"I'll go start the car and bring it here so you don't have to walk."  
  
"I can walk to the car Hunter."  
  
"I know you can, but I don't want you to have to, let me do this for you."  
  
"Fine, but don't expect this to happen all the time!" she called out.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Hunter called back.  
  
Stephanie took out her cell phone, and saw she had five voice mail messages. The things she missed while she was in the doctor's office. She punched in her code and put the phone up to her ear and hoped it wasn't her dad asking her to come to the office or something. She didn't want to spend Friday night going over the books or something.  
  
"Hello Stephanie, bet you didn't know I had this number, but I do. I thought we could get together sometime and have some fun, for old time's sakes. You don't have to tell your husband, it'll just be you and me, together at last."  
  
Stephanie froze in her spot, not actually hearing any of the other messages that played. How did Goldberg get her phone number at all? She didn't readily give it out, but he must have gotten it somewhere. Just hearing that voice of his sent chills up her spine and sent images to her brain that she didn't want to think about.  
  
She dialed Chris's number quickly before Hunter got there and hoped that he would answer his phone. "This is Jericho, speak."  
  
"Chris, it's me."  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
  
"Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, is this you?"  
  
"Cut the shit," she told him, "I was at the doctor's office right now--"  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concern tinging his voice.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a routine check-up, I'm fine, the baby's fine, everyone's fine. I haven't ruled you out as a possibility for the baby's father though, if you were wondering."  
  
"Oh, you crack me up," Chris said sarcastically, "So if everything is fine, why are you calling me, except to bug me and accuse me of being the father of your baby?"  
  
"Goldberg somehow got my cell phone number."  
  
"How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"You're asking ME, I'm asking YOU!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well you always have your finger to the pulse of who knows what with whom, you have to be on top of these things."  
  
"Well I'm not, but I'll try to find out."  
  
"Good," she said as she spotted Hunter driving towards her, "Hunter's here, I have to go, I'll see you at Raw on Monday and we'll talk then, until then, don't breathe a word of this to anybody."  
  
"Fine, but I have one more thing to say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Hunter!"  
  
"Shut up and goodbye!"  
  
She hung up the phone hastily and shoved it deep in her purse. She didn't want Hunter asking her about her calls, and she hadn't had time to delete the message from Goldberg. Hopefully that was the only one on there that was from him. She didn't want to think that he would call her multiple times. Hunter opened the door for her and she got in.  
  
"Any messages?"  
  
"A few, nothing important thank goodness."  
  
"Good," he said, patting her leg, "How about we go home and relax and spend the rest of the weekend just being with each other."  
  
"When did you turn into such a sap?" Stephanie asked jokingly.  
  
"Only around you," he said, "Around everyone else, I'm an asshole and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Don't I know that," Stephanie said as she leaned over to kiss him.  
  
Later that evening, Stephanie snuck out of bed and downstairs. She was a little bit hungry so she got some mashed potatoes from the fridge and sat on the counter as she ate them. As she finished up, she grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Chris's home number. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning.  
  
"Who the fuck is this!" Chris mumbled angrily.  
  
"It's Steph."  
  
"Stephanie, God, what the hell do you want? I have an early flight to Raw in the morning and this is not helping."  
  
"I have an early flight too, but I couldn't sleep, I'm worried."  
  
"About Goldberg," Chris said as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what if...I just don't want to deal with him."  
  
"Stephanie, for the love of all that is good and pure, would you just tell Hunter so he can be the one up at two in the freaking morning! I don't have to be your savior anymore."  
  
"Yes, you do, Chris, I can't tell Hunter, he would just kill Goldberg and be done with it, you are more level-headed than him."  
  
"But he loves you."  
  
"You love me too."  
  
"As a friend, not as anything more."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So go tell him, or at least talk to me tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, night."  
  
"Thank you, good night."  
  
Stephanie hung up the phone and got off the counter. She walked into the living room, her arms wrapped around herself as she sat down on the couch. She sat there thinking for a while before she fell asleep right there on the couch, her head on one of the pillows and one arm hanging off the side.  
  
Hunter woke up the next morning expecting to see Stephanie next to him, but she wasn't there. He called out her name, but he didn't get any answer, everything was quiet. He sat up and stretched out his arms, hearing his elbows crack in the process. He looked around and didn't see Stephanie anywhere. She must've woken up earlier. He went downstairs and saw her lying on the couch. Wondering what she was doing there, he knelt beside the couch and looked down at her.  
  
"Steph," he whispered. She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Stephy, wake up."  
  
"Shut up," she mumbled under her breath, Hunter straining to hear her.  
  
"Steph, come on, it's time to get up so we can go to the show."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"What were you doing sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep and got hungry and I was just thinking and ended up here."  
  
He laughed and helped her up. They were on their way in no time and after their flight, they headed straight for the arena since it was almost time for them to be there anyways. Stephanie was content to stay in the catering area as Hunter went to talk to some of the people he would be working with that night.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon."  
  
She closed her eyes, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Why? I just wanted to have a friendly discussion with you."  
  
"Nothing with you is friendly," she snapped, "So just go away."  
  
"I'm pretty comfortable though."  
  
"I don't care what you are, and if you won't leave, I will." She stood up and started to walk down one of the hallways. Goldberg ran to catch up to her and stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her path. "What do you want from me!"  
  
"I think I made it pretty clear last time."  
  
"Stephanie, I need to talk--Goldberg..."  
  
Stephanie turned a grateful eye towards her husband, "Hunter, baby, I've been looking for you."  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Goldberg suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Stephanie said, leading Hunter away, "He seems to think I actually have power around here or something, but I set him straight, let's go to the locker room and you can tell me all about what you're doing on the show tonight."  
  
"Ok..." Hunter said with a hesitancy as he glanced back at Goldberg. "You sure he wasn't bothering you?"  
  
"He was, but now you're here to save me," she said, kissing his cheek, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive Hunter, there's nothing for you to worry about." 


End file.
